The manufacture of gas-tight valves, particularly of gas-tight ball valves has proved to be difficult in the past because materials can hardly be found for the valve ball and for the valve seat warranting sufficient sealing effect and housing sufficiently gas-tight characteristics for avoiding diffusion of gases.